Dos historias, mismo final
by Alice E. Berzelius
Summary: Cada uno vive su propia vida, por lo que cada quien mira todo desde su Punto de vista. Dos historias narradas por personas distintas que llevan a un mismo final. ElliotxOc
1. Chapter 1

Holi~ Holi~ Tenía tiempo que había escrito todo esto, sin embargo no me animaba a publicarlo por la falta de uno de los Point Of View.

Esta hecha con y para mi linda Hellovick, que roleó a Elliot bastante tiempo conmigo.

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

Han pasado… mil años, mentira, en realidad han pasado al menos uno o dos años desde que ingrese en la academia Lutwidge junto con mi sirvienta, Victoria. Desde que leí la carta donde decía que debía mudarme a este lugar, mi vida dio un horrible giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Ese día, empezando desde ir a nuestra habitación, ahí nos esperaban nuestros nuevos uniformes con mini-faldas, eso fue un espanto pero no me quedó más remedio que simplemente cambiarme de ropa. Fue tan incómodo al principio, ya que yo siempre usaba ropas similares a las de un varón o vestidos de encajes, pero nunca una falda.

Al terminar de arreglarme lo primero que hice fue correr hasta la biblioteca con Victoria, íbamos tomadas de la mano, evitando las miradas de los demás, nunca fuimos muy buenas para socializar, y la biblioteca era un buen lugar para escondernos. Cuando llegamos yo miraba con ilusión y emoción los alrededores, dando despacio unas cuantas vueltas para ver mejor, habían libros por todos lados, estantes por doquier y era un lugar amplió, simplemente perfecto.

Simplemente corrí, mirando las secciones con entusiasmo, tantos libros para leer, libros ya leído, nuevos mundos para adentrarme, mundos por conocer, nuevos conocimientos, emociones. Era algo que siempre he amado y seguiré amado. Termine en la sección de aventuras y paseé la mirada por los libros. Emocionada, dije para mí misma "Holy Knight".

Caminaba despacio mirando cada número, todos los volúmenes publicados hasta ahora se encontraban ahí, esperando a que alguien los leyera. Finalmente tome entre mis manos el volumen XVI, lo miré con melancolía y una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios, este era, este era el volumen donde mi amado personaje moría. Abrí el libro más o menos a la mitad y comencé a pasear la mirada despacio, leyendo e imaginando lo que cada palabra me daba a entender.

-¿Te gusta… esa historia?-Me preguntó alguien, por la voz atine a que era un muchacho, no levante si quiera la mirada.

-No me gusta, me encanta-Corregí la pregunta al responder, ampliando un poco la sonrisa, no despegaba mi vista para nada, si hubiera podido, le hubiera empujado diciéndole que no molestara, que estaba en _mi_ zona de lectura.

-Pues a mí también-Continuó hablando, pareció molesto que intentara aun así hablarme, cuando yo ni siquiera tenía interés en su presencia. Así que levante la mirada, frente a mi estaba, efectivamente, cabellos cenizos y orbes celestes, ahí estabas tú, frente a mí, tenías el ceño fruncido y yo suspiré. Sabía quién eras tú, me maldije un millón de veces por dentro.- ¿No nos conocemos de alguna parte?-Inquirió con cierta curiosidad en la voz.

-No-Fruncí los labios esperanzada de que te hubieras olvidado de mí. Sabía que eras era el heredero Nightray y eso me irritaba, no esperaba encontrarme contigo, aquí, eso era molesto y peor aún, que mi apariencia poco convencional no fuera algo que cualquiera pudiera pasar de largo, mi cabello era obscuro muy obscuro y entre esos tan castaños cabellos existían mechones de un color azul turquesa, casi celeste, y en mi mejilla izquierda, bajo mi ojo, siempre he tenido una pequeña marca de nacimiento en forma de luna, serías un idiota si me hubieras olvidado, pero igual estaría bien para mí, me ahorraría problemas.

Cruzaste los brazos sobre su pecho y me miraste desafiante. Enarque una ceja mientras sonreía, esa acción de querer intimidarme era graciosa entonces cerré de golpe el libro y te miré un poco más apacible, esperando alguna otra cosa que pudiera divertirme.

-Tú… eres la otra heredera, Alice Berzelius-Acertaste, simplemente rodé mis ojos con enorme molestia, deseando que mi amiga regresara y me sacara de este problema, porque eras un problema para mi.-Soy Elliot Nightray, nos conocimos en tu fiesta hace unos meses-Continuabas hablando, como si buscaras algún motivo para debatir conmigo. Ladeé una sonrisa.

-Ya me di cuenta-Suspiré pesadamente y entonces regrese de un golpe aquel libro a su lugar-. Es… una dicha volver a verte.

-Lo mismo digo-Me contestó en el mismo tono de voz irritado.

En ese instante tú me preguntaste por mi amiga, realmente no quise contestarte a lo que desvíe la mirada. Bufaste y tomaste unos libros, diciendo que ahora me dejarías sola y entonces te marchaste, sentí cierto alivio. Al fin podía continuar atrapada entre libros.

En el momento que creí que todo ya estaba bien, un ruido bastante escandaloso de dos voces gritando se escuchó a lo lejos. Suspiré pesadamente y tomé un libro cualquiera, bastante grueso me dirigí hasta donde se escuchaba aquel molesto escandaló y de nuevo, ahí estabas, peleando a todo pulmón con mi sirvienta mientras el tuyo simplemente observaba como un idiota lo que hacías. Tiré el libro.

-Ah, pequeño demonio-Fue lo que dijiste, acariciando tu cabeza ante el golpe, luego refunfuñaste, el sentimiento de odio parecía ser mutuo, lo cual era gracioso porque tú nunca me habías echo nada y eso te ponía de malas.

-Se me ha resbalado…-Musite, recogiendo aquel libro, pude escuchar como tu sirviente trataba de calmar a la mía, diciéndole que al menos no estaremos en las mismas clases por la diferencia de un año de edad. El mismo se dirigió a ti, con el ceño fruncido, a lo que me quede en silencio, dedicándome a mirar aquella escena.

-No hagas esa cara de ogro, tienes que ser un caballero-Dicho esto, apuntó a Victoria y luego a mí.- Son unas damas, edúcate, no seas bestia-Farfullaba aquel moreno a prisa.

Tú me señalaste y replicaste que no era dama, sino, una bruja. Victoria rió ante todo esto y dios, así siguió una discusión entre Leo y tú, yo solo observaba con el ceño fruncido todo ese palabrerío. Más allá de ser divertido, estaba pareciendo un dolor de cabeza, en un lugar que debería ser silencioso, estos dos estaban haciendo el escándalo de la historia.

Me acerque a ambos y fingí tristeza para luego pedirte disculpas, tú quedaste sorprendido al principio, con los ojos bien abiertos pero luego volviste a fruncir el ceño, no te cuadraba que mi personalidad allá cambiado así cómo así. Tu sirviente exigió que te disculparas, entonces lo hiciste de mala gana, solo subí la mirada y note como tú mantenías la tuya desviada. ¡Viva el orgullo!

Me disculpe de nuevo, y solo mantenía la mirada en ti, esperando algo más. Leo te dio un golpe en el brazo, no te quejaste mucho, solo le dedicaste una mirada asesina y finalmente terminaste por pedirme que nos juntáramos mañana para hablar un poco de Holy Knight, no pude evitar emocionarme y asentir un tanto infantil, a lo que tú diste un suspiro, quejándote de que a ti te decían infantil. Déjame decirte, ciertamente lo eres.

Regrese a mi habitación por ese día con mi amiga Victoria, ambas con muchos libros en brazos y nos pusimos a leer hasta caer dormidas, no te volví a ver en ese día.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer! :3_**

**_¿Review?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Holi~ Holi~ Gracias por los Reviews

_I'll dead every day waiting for you~_

* * *

**L**a mañana llegó, se levantó con tremendos ánimos, corrió descalza hasta la cocina para comer a toda prisa sin importarle el atragantarse o sufrir algún dolor de estómago. Con la misma, ella regreso para arreglarse como siempre lo hacían las sirvientas, no quería esperarlas ni un segundo subieran. Se había puesto maquillaje para disimular las heridas que se le habían sido creadas.

-¿A dónde con tanta prisa?-Alice quedó paralizada mientras terminaba de acomodar su cabello, Edward había entrado como siempre a su habitación sin avisar.

-Iré a visitar a Victoria-Le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto forzada dibujada en el rostro mientras miraba a través del reflejo del espejo como él se le iba acercando.

-Ya veo… Simplemente he de recordarte que saldré en un viaje durante 2 meses, en cuanto regrese la boda estará a dos semanas de ser realizada, ¿Entendido?-Le explicó con una cierta malicia en la voz, acariciándole la cintura, Alice miraba con asco hacia otra dirección.

-Sí, lo tengo bastante claro-Fue su única respuesta y antes de que el otro pudiera hacer de las suyas con su cuerpo salió a prisa de su habitación, así sin desviarse hasta la puerta y las abrió de par en par. De inmediato se pudo sentir el frío, este diciembre iba a ser tremendo, pero dejando eso de lado… Igual todo el año era igual… siempre nevando.

Se fue a toda prisa a la mansión Pemer donde apenas fue divisada, las puertas se le fueron abiertas por la misma Victoria.

-¡Alice!-Exclamó esta con alegría, abrazándola.

-Victoria-Rió en respuesta, por supuesto, sin olvidar corresponder a aquel energético abrazo. Fueron camino a la habitación de ella y reanudaron su conversación, ahora invadiéndose mutuamente de preguntas nuevas y variadas.- ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Tengo dieciséis, recién cumplidos hoy-Le sonrió, Alice se exaltó de sobremanera, trataba de pensar en que podría regalarle pero nada se le venía a la mente y simplemente se disculpó un tanto chillona, a lo que Victoria rió divertida diciéndole que no había nada de qué preocuparse.- ¿Tú cuantos años cumples?

-Tengo la misma edad que tú, solo que yo los he cumplido tres meses atrás-Contestó con una sonrisa.

-Eres mayor-Se sorprendió y empezó a reír, ya que ella era más alta que la pobre Alice.

-Que cruel…-Dijo descifrando la razón de sus risas.

-No sé si sea muy pronto o muy apresurada, pero de verdad me agradas, eres alguien muy interesante, quisiera que esta amistad dure para siempre-Le dijo con emoción, volviendo a abrazar a Alice-Espero no te moleste que sea algo tan… de repente.

-En lo absoluto, me parece perfecto-Fue su respuesta, radiante y contenta de que dijera aquello. Reían a coro.

Hablaban de todo, incluso de sus familias, Victoria le había ganado gran odio a la madre de Alice, aunque la otra no quedaba atrás en ello, tenían problemas similares a lo que se comprendían, era bastante peculiar.

Todo esto se había convertido en una rutina perfecta, diario se veían y hablaban hasta tarde, sin importarles el tiempo, el momento, el día, estaban juntas hablando de todo. Era cierto, tenían sus momentos de silencio pero de repente una de ellas volvía a tomar dominio y continuaba hablando, sacando a flote algún nuevo tema de interés para ambas.

Un día Victoria le mostró un cuaderno lleno de dibujos, eran de las historias que ambas hacían, tenía mucho talento para dibujar por lo que Alice quedaba con tremenda sorpresa ante esto, eran perfectos, cada detalle, cada cosa, hasta los fondos que le ponía a sus dibujos eran perfectos y lo que más amaba de ellos era que capturaban lo que ella igual se imaginaba. Le sorprendía aquella chica tan talentosa.

Fueron un par de semanas así, pasando la navidad y año nuevo juntas, celebrando felizmente. Era algo fascinante, la joven Berzelius nunca había celebrado de esta manera tan linda con nadie, estaba contenta de ello… Todo era un poco más cálido y eso le hacía sentir extraña, pero de una manera en que le agradaba por completo… Aunque nunca se atrevía a preguntar a su eterna acompañante si sentía aquella extraña sensación.

Solo hubo un día en el que no se vieron, fue sumamente aburrido para Alice, todo el día se había quedado acostado a lo largo de su enorme cama, atrapada entre libros que no lograban distraerla, por alguna razón lo único que rondaba por su mente era la joven Pemer, eso le estaba volviendo sumamente loca, le daba por primera vez mil vueltas al asunto, tratando de pesar que le pasaba, si estaba enferma o tenía algo…

Hasta que finalmente… una sorprendente, pero algo coherente conclusión llegó a su mente de golpe, como un flash… Victoria le gustaba.

Su corazón dio un brinco, casi gritó al llegar a esa conclusión, se daba vueltas por la habitación tratando de hacerse razonar a si misma pero no podía, simplemente no podía, era extraño, no era correcto por mil y un razones… Ella estaba prometida, eran jóvenes, ambas eran mujeres, lo peor era eso último… O no, había algo aún peor según ella… Que Victoria nunca podría saber sobre aquellos sentimientos tan impuros.

Al día siguiente que volvió a verla, trataba de no pensar en aquella conclusión a la que había llegado, pero era cierto, era cierto, no importaba de que ángulo le viera, ella le hacía sentir diferente de alguna manera.

Y así los días continuaban pasando, Victoria era la misma de siempre, pero la otra no, ella quería decir algo sin embargo no se atrevía. Un día que llegó surgió que la joven Pemer estaba tocando el piano, una hermosa melodía.

-Qué bonito tocas-Comentó la Berzelius con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras miraba enternecida como la joven continuaba tocando, eso mientras miraba a la recién llegada.

-Vamos, no digas eso, seguro que tú puedes tocar mejor-Le dijo con una sonrisa divertida, hizo un espacio en el banco donde ella estaba sentada, así invitando a la otra a acompañarle.

-Yo no sé tocar piano-Confesó avergonzada, pero sonriente, con la misma fue caminando hasta sentarse a su lado, observando como sus dedos se movían de aquí a allá, tocando, acariciando y presionando aquellas teclas blancas y a veces las negras haciendo sonar las notas a la perfección, Victoria había quedado callada sin saber que decir, Alice se dio cuenta al mirarle su expresión de reojo, a lo que suspiró y fue ella quien continuó hablando-Esa melodía… Me da a pensar algo así cómo… "Ánimo, todo está bien… No me digas que estas triste porque me quedo sin palabras… El cielo nocturno será todo lo que veremos… nada me importa, si estás conmigo entonces todo esta bien"

-Es triste, pero es cierto-Le contestó con un hilo de voz, aun tocando. Alice apretó un poco fuerte sus manos, las cuales mantenía posadas sobre su regazo y entonces sonrió con las mejillas coloradas. Todo estaba bien.

Victoria repitió la melodía a pedido de la otra, comenzaron a hablar de que tan especial era la una para la otra, esto de alguna manera comenzaba a hacer latir con fuerza el corazón de la mayor, haciéndola sentir una especie de esperanza.

Ambas terminaron derramando algunas lágrimas, pidiendo no separarse.

Ese día paso, al siguiente… En algún momento, sintiendo un gran malestar, Alice termino por declarar lo mucho que le gustaba la otra, esta simplemente quedó en shock. La morena huyó entristecida.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_¿Review?_**


	3. Chapter 3

Holi~Holi~ :'D Sa, siempre me ando desapareciendo(?) -Se la pasa leyendo-

X3 Espero les guste~

* * *

Y así los días parecieron convertirse en esa rutina, saliendo de clases nos veíamos en la biblioteca, hablando de cosas varias. De vez en cuando nos tocaba escaparnos a todo lo que podíamos de nuestros sirvientes que venían hechos unas fieras en nuestra contra.

Casi descuide, bueno, descuidamos bastante los estudios por esas tardes de diversión, nos seguía yendo bien pero a mi… Comencé a quedarme un poco atrás en un tema de química, y esa mujer que tanto me amaba nunca me quería explicar nada por más que se lo preguntase, ¡La odio! Mis clases habían terminado temprano y por lo que sabía tú no tenías ninguna hoy, a lo que se me ocurrió tomar mis apuntes y mi libro de química y correr como alma hasta tu habitación.

No me importaba que me vieran otros tipos paseando por este lugar o lo que pensaran, realmente fue como _tirar todo por la ventana _en ese justo momento. Me quedé parada frente a la puerta, el numero de la habitación lo sabía ya que Victoria lo había tenido apuntado en su libreta a saber porque. Tomé un suspiro y entonces llamé a la puerta, casi no tardaste en abrir.

Al principio me mirabas estupefacto por estar aquí. ¿Qué hice?, ya comenzaba a reaccionar. Pude haberle preguntarle a Victoria y no a ti, pero vine, así que simplemente lo solté y pedí tu ayuda; Suspiraste no muy contento pero aceptaste; Pasé a tu habitación y algo aturdida por esto, solo fui a sentarme a tu cama, te sentaste junto a mí sin decirme nada más y me empezaste a explicar, fueron más de dos veces para que terminara de entenderlo y para desgraciar, era un tema algo extenso, así que era tardado.

-¡Gracias!-Grité una vez entendido el tema, y entonces me deje caer sobre la cama. Estar sentada me había dado un dolor en la espalda y era liberante poder recostarme y estirarme, era tan cómodo. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, me sorprendió lo que vi, por primera vez sonreías de una manera... ¿Dulce? Creí que estaba soñando o tanta química me había afectado por primera vez la cabeza.

-No es nada, Alice-Por primera vez me llamaste por mi nombre, abrí los ojos a la par y parpadeé varias veces-. De todos modos ambos somos herederos-Sentenciaste, ya luego desviaste la mirada en otra dirección. Fruncí los labios y me levante de la cama, por alguna razón ya no me estaba sintiendo del todo cómoda.

-De nuevo, gracias-Dije con una leve sonrisa, tome mis cosas y salí a toda prisa de tu habitación, corrí hasta la mía, fue lo único que hice. Para mi desdicha, al entrar no estaba Victoria. Cerré la puerta atrás de mí y recargue en ella, dejándome caer al suelo, me sentía un poco ahogada y dolía. ¿Qué era esto? Hice mi cabeza hacía atrás bruscamente, golpeándome contra la madera. Di un gritó ahogado.

La puerta se abrió y caí al suelo. No me moví, solo me quejé de una manera un tanto infantil, típico de mi.

-Señorita Alice, ¿Qué hace ahí tirada?-Inquirió Victoria que recién llegaba, me miraba de una manera un tanto dulce y a la vez amenazante. Nada raro- ¿Dónde has estado en estas últimas horas? -Continuaba hablándome en ese mismo de madre malhumorada, solo opte a darme vuelta en el suelo para quedar recostada boca arriba para mirarla- ¿Acaso has estado con el duquecillo ese?-Preguntó con una sonrisa picarona. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Y tú donde has estado? Seguro has estado con ese cuatro ojos-Comencé a debatirle, ella quedo estática y simplemente desvió la mirada mientras extendía una de sus manos para ayudar a levantarme. Sonreí satisfecha y acepte su ayuda.

No me quedó de otra, tuve que explicarle lo que había sucedido, lo... Extraño que había estado sintiendo este tiempo y para no variarle, ella me molestó el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche una y otra vez contigo, fue divertido porque igualmente le vacilaba acerca de Leo y se ponía colorada y molesta. Nunca olvidaré las sonrisas que tuve esa noche... Pero en mi mente comenzaba a instalarse una especie de conclusión...

Ah, los días fueron pasando, el otoño iba empezando y un nuevo volumen de Holy Knight había salido. Fue impactante y no lo pensamos pero fue una locura el habernos saltado todas las clases solo para encerrarnos en la biblioteca a leerlo emotivamente. Teníamos la mirada clavada en cada letra, en cada párrafo, no separábamos la vista… Hasta que un par nos cubrió la luz y tuvimos que subir la mirada.

Por los demonios, ahí estaban Leo y Victoria. Tragué pesadamente, ellos realmente no se veían de buen humor, al punto que Leo alzó el puño de manera amenazante mientras Victoria sacaba del bolsillo de su falda un par de tijeras. Me quedé helada, pero por el contrario de mí, me tomaste de la mano, hiciste que me levantara y salimos corriendo de la biblioteca, en busca de algún lugar donde escondernos.

Acabamos en el jardín, escondiéndonos tras unos arbustos junto a árboles, jadeábamos por haber corrido, pero las risas fueron inevitables, al fin habíamos escapado de esos dos. ¡Un día más de vida!

En el momento que menos pude haber esperado, me di cuenta de que continuabas tomándome de la mano.

-Elliot…Sigues sujetándome…-Dije casi en un susurró, levantando un poco nuestras manos para mostrarte. Abriste los ojos de par en par, frunciste el ceño y tiraste de tu mano para zafarla, yo te había soltado pero tú a mí no, entonces termine siendo atraída hasta ti, con mi cabeza en tu pecho. Me puse colorada y fruncí el ceño recelosa. Estabas demasiado cerca… Podía sentir tu suave aroma y esto provocó que mis mejillas ardieran de sobremanera.

-¡Oye, aléjate!-Exclamaste y así lo hice, desvíe mi mirada en otra dirección al instante.

-La persona que debería decir eso, soy yo-Reclamé aún con el ceño fruncido, ni siquiera me atrevía a mirarte de reojo. Me habías echo hervir la sangre. Después de eso no dijiste nada, de nuevo, que viva el orgullo. Simplemente me levante y me marche sin decir más. Fui tonta, no debí haber dicho nada.

Los próximos días no comentamos nada en lo absoluto sobre lo sucedido, acabamos de leer el nuevo volumen de aquella novela y continuamos con lo normal. Solo que ahora era como mi profesor fuera de clases, y ya que siempre iba a preguntarte cosas sobre las materias, propusiste, para ser más ordenados, un par de horas especificas diarias para que pudieras ayudarme a repasar todo lo que haya visto en el día.

Todo parecía normal, exceptuando el hecho de que ahora me distraía más de lo normal, me quedaba mirando algún lugar fijo, a la nada, dejando volar mi mente a pensamientos que yo misma desconozco. Y cuando estaba contigo, solo apoyaba el codo sobre la mesa y mi mentón sobre la palma de mi mano.

Solo observaba lo que hacías, ya que prácticamente parecía estar sorda. Eso era malo, ¿No es verdad? No tenía ni idea en que tema íbamos o en que materia, estaba perdida.

-Oye-Chasqueaste los dedos justo frente a mis narices, sacándome de mi interminable trance, entonces levante la mirada hacia ti y me quede clavada en esos ojos celestes.- ¿Dónde demonios estas?-Inquiriste un tanto desafiante, abrí más mis ojos, quede completamente sin palabras y un poco boquiabierta, estaba sin aliento- ¿Alice?

-Elliot…-Te llamé inconscientemente casi sin mover los labios, asentiste a ceño fruncido, mis labios continuaron moviéndose sin que yo pudiera evitarlo- Tú me gustas, Elliot-Fue lo último que dije, sin despegar mi mirada de aquellos orbes celestes, no reaccione sino hasta ver tu expresión cambiada a una de terrible sorpresa. Entonces me levante de golpe y salí corriendo a toda prisa, dejando todo olvidado.

Cualquiera, supongo que hasta yo, hubiera esperado que me siguieras, me tomaras del brazo y me dieras vuelta diciéndome "Espera, también me gustas", mientras esbozabas una dulce sonrisa y luego juntáramos nuestros labios en un beso que los habíamos anhelado desde siempre. Bueno, no fue así, para nada. Corrí hasta mi habitación y me encerré, con las mejillas ardiéndome por lo que había hecho, no podía creerme ni a mi misma.

Me fui a la cama todo lo que resto del día, estuve sola un par de horas ya que Victoria no tardó mucho en llegar a la habitación, anunciando que había dejado mis cosas olvidadas. No me atreví a contestarle algo y simplemente me escondí bajo mis sabanas, ella como siempre, notó mi estado y se sentó en la cama junto a mí, acariciando mi cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó en ese tono tan dulce que siempre demostraba cuando se preocupaba de mí en sobremanera. Mis orbes se llenaron de algunas lágrimas.

No me moví, continué igual y comencé a contarle lo ocurrido, al principio una risa brotó de sus labios al escuchar que por fin admitía que me gustabas, pero al final termino entendiendo, no supo que decirme bien y solo me dio un beso en la sien para luego retirarse a su habitación, eso no sin antes desearme unas buenas noches. Casi no pude dormir, me dedicaba a abrazarme a mis sabanas y sollozar de vez en cuando.

Así la noche fue pasando, lloriqueaba como niña pequeña y eso no agrado a mi amiga, la cual termino acostándose junto a mí, abrazándome de una manera cálida. Así pasé la noche, chillando hasta caer dormida a una hora de cual desconozco. Creo que esta noche le gano a la primera que tuve aquí, cómo una de las peores.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_¿Review?:3_**


	4. Chapter 4

Holi~Holi~ Fiction adictos (?) Ah, okno. Ya debía variarle al saludo xD

Bueno~ Ahí les dejo una conti llena de drama(?) huehue. X3 espero les guste.

* * *

Cuando amaneció me sentía perdida, cómo si no supiera lo que hacía ahí, pero estaba aquí y tenía que continuar con mi día, me sentí cómo un títere, no entiendo yo misma porque; decidí tomar mi rutina de siempre, yendo a la biblioteca para verte, me abrazaba a los libros que llevaba conmigo, iba cabizbaja todo el camino. Al levantar la vista, no estabas ahí, pasé a la biblioteca y nada aún, caminaba por el lugar y nada.

Sentí cómo si mi corazón hubiera sido exprimido de alguna cruel forma, seguro te había asustado con ello del día anterior, fui una idiota al decir eso, no sé de donde salió. Volví a reaccionar cuando sentí algo recorrer mis mejillas y caer por mi mentón, estaba llorando. No podía dejar que nadie, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE, me viera así, simplemente corrí a esconderme a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave para que no molestasen.

Me había quedado sentada en el pequeño espacio que había entre mi cama y la mesita de noche, con las piernas pegadas al pecho, mi corazón dolía horriblemente. No paraba de sollozar, ¿En que estaba pensando? Creo que me llegue a quedar dormida ahí. Entonces los días pasaron, no volví a verte en todo este lapso de tiempo, antes podía estar solo con Victoria y ser completamente feliz, pero me había acostumbrado a tu molesta presencia, a tus ofensas por mi baja estatura, a tus risas, a tus gestos infantiles, a tus… sonrisas… me había acostumbrado… a ti, a tenerte a mi lado si se le puede llamar así.

Un día me fui al salón de música, empecé a tocar el piano, creo que la melodía hablaba por si sola. Sobre unos días llenos de colores que por un error se volvieron de unos tonos sepia, quemado, un corazón aparentemente destrozado ante una desaparición que ni se atrevía a resolver, en espera de algo bueno pasara con su vida.

-Qué canción más triste-Comentó alguien atrás de mí, en ningún momento me había percatado de que esa persona había entrado, había hecho un feo sonido al parar de tocar en seco, entonces me di vuelta, aún sentada sobre el banco del piano y dirigí la mirada a aquella persona. Me termine encontrando con tu sirviente, me miraba con una diminuta sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-¿Qué quieres?-Inquirí en un tono un tanto… malhumorado y triste, era una extraña combinación, no importaba si fruncía el ceño o no, mi mirada terminaba delatándome por completo.

-Nada en especial-Se acercó, entonces intente fruncir más el ceño-. Hace tiempo que no te veo con el bastardo de Elliot, eso es extraño, ¿Paso algo?

-No sucede nada, simplemente…-Un dolor se anido en mi pecho, no pude seguir hablando, simplemente me dedique a bajar mi mirada, dejando que mi flequillo cubriera mis ojos.

–Bueno, de todos modos no es necesario que me mientas-Dijo en ese tono risueño de siempre, levante mi mirada en busca de alguna respuesta lógica a esto, no dije nada, él solo descifro que quería saber más-. Sé que te has declarado a Elliot y en ese mismo momento saliste corriendo del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.-Continué mirándole-Un parajito me lo ha dicho.

-¿Qué?

Sonrió, sonrió de una manera que parecía decirme "Se algo que tú no" esa sonrisa me dejo completamente fuera de lugar, ¿Fue Victoria? ¿Fue Elliot? ¿Alguien me escucho declararme? Me comenzaba a sentir demasiado frustrada ante todo esto. El hecho de que pareciera que me evitara, el hecho de que Leo supiera –aunque era de esperarse- me frustra demasiado. Quisiera alguna respuesta.

-¿Dónde está Elliot?-Pregunte rápidamente, poniéndome de pie sin pensarlo, casi tire el banco al suelo pero no me importo mucho.

Como siempre, ese gesto serio se le dibujo en el rostro y termino diciéndome que no sabía de tu paradero, desde hace tiempo él ya acostumbraba a rondar por otros lados… Mientras él se acostumbró a mi sirvienta. ¿Qué les voy a hacer? Me sucedió por desgracia lo mismo.

-De cualquier forma, ¿Para qué lo quieres?-Me inquirió, simplemente le sonreí de esa manera tan radiante que hacia cuando me sentía bien. No me dijo nada más y me dejo salir en busca de ti; paseaba por los pasillos, por algunas aulas, por la biblioteca, no te hallaba por ninguna parte.

Realmente eres cómo aquellas mascotas que tanto quisieras tener, cómo los gatos, te vas a donde quieras y cuando te place, siempre escabulléndote. En ese momento, mis propios pensamientos me hacían sonreír cómo una tonta, caminando y sonriendo de repente, todo el mundo seguro se quedaba observando pensando "Qué chica tan rara, se ríe sola".

Daba vueltas por uno y por otro pasillo sin hallarte, pero no me daría por vencida, no hasta encontrarte y… Aclarar todo de una vez. Pase tan rápido que por poco y doy de largo un pasillo, hubiera seguido si no fuese porque te escuche. Mi maldita sonrisa se logró ampliar, casi provocándome el reír. Entonces di media vuelta y regrese un poco más tranquila, pero antes de dar vuelta en aquel pasillo, me detuve el seco al escuchar que hablabas con alguien más.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Es incorrecto espiar a las personas mientras conversan de algún tema, sea cual sea. Y aun así algo se negó a moverse, estaba quieta, solo escuchando.

-Realmente no sé qué hacer o que decirle, he pasado días evitándola por ello-¿De verdad esas fueron tus palabras? Mi sonrisa se deformó un poco, algo dolida al igual que mi mirada. Sentí cómo algo en mi interior se encogía, haciéndome sentir… ¿Rota?

-Simplemente dile que no la quieres y quizá así te la quitas de encima-Se escuchó ahora una voz femenina. ¿Quién era?

-¿Cómo puedo decirle eso a Alice? Mejor voy a…-Cortaste la oración, mi temor se confirmó, estaban hablando de mí.

-¿No es obvio? Con la boca-Qué comentario más estúpido…

Demonios, simplemente no quise escuchar más, me hice sorda al mundo, tragué todo el nudo que se había creado en mi garganta, al igual que trataba de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Me arme de valor y entonces di paso hacia dónde estabas, simplemente me miraste desconcertado.

-¡Elliot!-Grité, no pude contenerme más y comencé a llorar, odiaba esto, fruncí el ceño, pero aun así las lágrimas corrían- ¡Eres un imbécil! –Fue lo último que grite, apretaba con fuerza los puños, al punto de clavarme las uñas en la palma de la mano. De inmediato me di vuelta y me fui corriendo, no quería escucharte, no quería verte. ¡Nada!

Caminaba bastante malhumorada por los pasillos, me golpeé con alguien y subí la mirada de inmediato.

-¿Le has encontrado?-Me preguntó Leo. Bien, pues mi respuesta fue que te tomara y te lanzara a lo más profundo del abismo, por mí que te pudras, pedazo de noble. Realmente quedo fuera de sí ante mis palabras pero me dio igual, continúe mi camino hasta mi habitación.

Llegue a mi destino, entre y cerré de golpe. Pegué un grito frustrada. Estaba harta, harta de estar en este lugar, de pasar menos tiempo con mi amiga, de tener que estar rodeada de mucha gente todo el tiempo, de usar este estúpido uniforme. ¡Estaba harta de ti!

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!  
¿Review?:3_**


End file.
